


Under The Tree

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Can also be seen as platonic here, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Drabble, Presents, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sonic tries to guess what his Christmas present might be
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog & Tom Wachowski, Sonic the Hedgehog/Tom Wachowski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Under The Tree

Sonic walked into the living room and stopped in front of the Christmas tree, crouching down and picking up one of the presents.

“What are you up to?” Tom asked while sitting on the couch.

“I’m trying to find out what this present is,” Sonicsaid, shaking the wrapped box and listening to it rattle around. “I bet its a new video game! Or maybe a portal gun!”

“Why would i get you a portal gun? Do those even exist?” Tom asked with a laugh.

“I don't know, but they totally should!” Sonic said excitedly. “That would be so super cool!”

Tom laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a Discord server, if anyone wants to join here's the link:
> 
> https://discord.gg/wjss43vUHs
> 
> If it expires let me know and I will happily send you a new one!


End file.
